THE END
by Ditzy Spacecadets
Summary: The final battle between Voldemort and the Wizarding World. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP. TOLD FROM VIRGINIA'S POV
1. The End

DISCLAIMER- Hey I have like $10 on me so if u wanna sue there really isn't much point in it. But on the same point I now formally admit I don't own any of the characters!  
  
Author- Ditzy Spacecadets  
  
E-mail- crankylanky@yahoo.com.au  
  
Characters- Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Voldemort and Ron.  
  
Summary- The Final Battle between Voldemort and the Wizarding World.  
  
A/N- As always a must say a special thanx to my greatly appreciated beta, Meghan. Thanx Bud!  
  
THE END-  
  
Dumbledore showed the First Battalion the Battle Plans.  
Four young individuals sat around the table. The cloaks of their hoods raised so that their features were masked.  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he looked at the four that were all that remained of the elite, first battalion. Hermione Granger, Head Girl and Valadictorian of Hogwarts, shaking slightly in fear, Ronald Weasley, Head Boy of Hogwarts, holding his wife and shaking ever so slightly with her, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, looked at his girlfriend obvious worry creased his features, and the young Virginia Weasley, the youngest in the group, she sat straight backed and looked him in the eyes. She was different from the others she knew how the day would end. That didn't change the team she fought for or how much effort she put in. She still did what was right. Her fate was probably the worst for all that was in the room.   
Hermione looked as Ron. Ron's face was pale. She reached her hand across the table to hold his. He smiled in appreciation.  
Harry smiled tightly as Ginny rested her head on his shoulders. He reached out and untangled her crossed arms. She smiled and closed her eyes. His eyes went back to Dumbledore, "Okay, Harry and Ginny, you two our our best fliers and we want you two up in the air. Stay above the fighting. Harry I want you to be throwing curses down towards the fight and Ginny I want you on First Aid Patrol. Only go near fighting to help the injured. Absolutely no other times. If you have to attack anyone I only want you attacking if it's a Malfoy. If you see Voldemort get back here straight away, Ginny. No waiting. Back here immediately."  
Ginny nodded her head and didn't even open her eyes.  
Dumbledore just shook his head. "Hermione and Ron I want you to stay on the ground. Stay together you two," he said rather pointedly to the pair, "You four are the elite and we want you to stand your ground unless it's a Malfoy. Stay in pairs and be prepared to lose loved ones." he looked rather pointedly at Virginia, "If you see Voldemort run."  
Ginny whimpered as she clutched her hands onto Harry's shirt.  
Dumbledore looked at the couple and shook his head sadly. The Malfoys and Voldemort wanted those two seperated at all costs. He knew of Voldemort's plans to marry the youngest Weasley but decided to keep it from the pair, the last thing they needed was more to worry about and all knew of his desire to exterminate Harry. He turned and left the tent. He hoped they had enough time before the battle began to say their goodbyes.  
Harry slowly stood up and pulled Ginny after him. They walked outside slowly. Ginny leaned on him heavily and Harry looked down at her fearfully, "Gin, are you okay?"  
"No, not really. I can't believe it's come to this. I'm 19 and I probably won't survive the day. She leaned over and cried into his cape.  
She shook her head and looked up at him. She knew that they would never again be together by the end of the day. Call it foresight or intuition it didn't matter but she knew this was the last time the would be truely together. She couldn't stand the strained silence. "Harry, I think I'll go say bye to some people," she said quietly.  
Harry nodded and watched her leave. He turned and went back into the tent to say goodbye to his two best friends.  
Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table in silence. Hermione's knuckes were white as she held Ron's hand.  
"Hey," Harry said weakly.  
Hermione tried to smile. Her lips curled in the corners and it gave her a look of pain not happiness. "Hey Harry. How are you?"  
Ron just shook his head.  
Harry sat and they sat like that, in an uncomfortable silence. None of them wished to break the silence. To break the dream that this wasn't happening.  
Harry looked at Ron.  
Ron looked away. Too embarressed to admit he was fearful. He knew like all others that it had come. He had but a little time before he approached his own death.  
He turned away from Harry and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I love you," he said quietly.  
Hermione leaned over and kissed him softly. "Ron, what will come will come. You must accept your fate as we all must."  
Ron stood up and took a step away from her. He shook his head. "Harry, have you seen Gin?"  
Harry stopped. "Oh God, Ron. Where is Ginny. There's Death Eaters all around. What if she gets hurt?"  
"Harry, she's not a little girl anymore. She's here to fight too, besides I'm sure she can take care of herself," Hermione muttered helpfully despite her own fears.  
Ginny appeared beside Harry.   
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Gin, where were you? I was so worried."  
Ron and Hermione walked away, giving the young couple some privacy.  
Harry looked down at Ginny. A tear ran down her cheek. "Come on, Ginny, don't cry."  
Ginny shook her head and looked up at Harry. "It's just that... Harry stay here. Voldemort wants you dead. Stay here please... You'll be safer," Ginny pleaded.  
"Shh, Gin. It'll all be okay. I survived last time didn't I?" He said jokingly.  
Virginia just screwed up her face and cried into his sweater.  
Harry looked embarressed, "Ginny, please stop crying it'll all be okay. Stop crying, please. It's going to start soon and I want you to be safe."  
Ginny wiped her eyes and tried to smile.  
Harry down at her and breifly tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Ginny, I was going to ask you this after, but, things might change today so," he paused as he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket, "Virginia Bernadette Weasley will you marry me if we survive?"   
Ginny smiled at Harry, her first true smile of the day. "Of course, Harry. I love you. You know that don't you?"  
"Of course I do. And Ginny..."  
Ginny looked at Harry questionably, searching his eyes, "What Harry?"  
"I love you too," He said so quietly that only Ginny could hear before he leaned forward to kiss her.  
Ron and Hermione reappeared a short while later smiling.   
Ron looked up to see Harry and his younger sister locked in a rather passionate embrace. He coughed to get their attention.  
Ginny and Harry stoped kissing but remained very close together.  
Hermione noticed something gleaming on Ginny's finger. "So you too finally made it formal. It's about time too," Hermione said trying to make light instead of thinking of their awaiting deaths.  
"Hey, Gin, you should really appreciate the ring. Harry dragged me and Herm through hundreds of jewelery stores before he found 'the one'," Ron said laughing.  
Ginny smiled at her brother and sister-in-law. "We better get ready if we want to survive today," she said with her voice totally devoid of emotion.  
Harry looked worried for an instant before he swept Ginny off her feet and carried her towards the command tent, where Dumbledore was.  
A War Horn was blown not to far away. Ron gave a Hermione one final kiss before they followed the noise to their impending doom.  
  
{\o/} {\o/} {\o/}  
*/*\* */*\* */*\*  
  
Draco looked up at his father.  
"Draco, you can kill who ever you like but Harry Potter is to be taken alive to Voldemort," Lucius said over the War Horns.  
Draco smirked, "Father, can we keep some of them alive?"  
Lucius smiled at Draco, "Sure boy, sure. Oh and that Weasley, the youngest one, Virginia I think, is to be taken to Voldemort as well, alive."  
Draco looked jealous for an instant before he replaced it with his usual expressionless mask, "Yes, Father. I'll inform Crabbe and Goyle of these," he paused, "Rules of Engagement."  
Lucius smiled at his son. His features overflowing with pride. "That's good, boy. Voldemort will be as proud of you as I am."  
Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement as he left the command tent.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, get over here," he yelled. He then explained to them the already simple rules in laman terms. He walked away from them as soon as they understood.  
Pansy appeared at his side. "Draco, do you think that I would be able to stay near you? I'd feel so much safer," She purred.  
Draco smiled as it dawned on him he could say whatever he wanted. It was rather unlikely he would survive the days events, "No, Pansy. I don't want you anywhere near me and I hope you die today," He said in a dangerously quiet voice as he strode off.  
Pansy stopped where she was standing looking shocked.  
Some one ahead of him yelled, "Morsordre," above the sounds of the War Horns. The Dark Mark filled the sky and Draco knew that his death was near.  
"Accio broom," Draco yelled over the roar of millions of Charms and Incantations muttered at once.  
His 'Firebolt 4000' flew into his hands.  
He looked around to see if anyone was watching and hopped on. He launched himself into the sky to watch the battle.   
A spell flew at his head as he ducked to the right.  
Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and yelled, "Crucio." He felt intense pleasure as he watched one os them fall to their death.  
He swore when he say the cloak fall to back to reveal the red hair of Virginia Weasley. He swore as he dived to catch her. He pulled up suddenly as he saw a much better flier dive to save her.  
"Shit," he muttered angrlily as the cloak of the other flier fell back, revealing messy black hair.  
He watched the pair fly to the ground. He descended to the ground gracefully as close to Potter and Ginny as he possible could without being noticed.  
The person next to him screamed and then with a final gurgle went silent.  
Draco smiled at the now dead form of Ron Weasley. He smiled at a fellow Death Eater. It looked like Ron got exactly what he deserved. Now to get Potter and Virginia.  
He threw his broom next to the still form. "Keep it, Ron, Probably the most expensive thing you will ever own," he sneered.  
  
{\o/} {\o/} {\o/}  
*/*\* */*\* */*\*  
  
Hermione screamed and ran towards Ron's falling body  
She saw Draco place his broom next to him with a smirk. No words of apology. Even to the end he was a smug bastard. He didn't even turn back when he saw her yelling at him.  
Hermione stopped and stood next to Ron. She lay down next to Ron and pulled his hand around her waist.   
"I love you, Ron," She said to the still form.  
Goyle came towards her waving a wand.   
Hermione grabbed her own wand and threw a large, blue fire ball at Goyle.   
He screamed and ran past her trying to put out the fire.   
Hermione smiled. Ron would have loved to see that. She leaned across very slowly. She placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him gently.  
Someone behind her muttered something that sounded remakably like "Avada Kedavra."   
She screamed once as the green light hit her in the back taking her to her hearts desire and soul mate.  
  
{\o/} {\o/} {\o/}  
*/*\* */*\* */*\*  
  
Draco sauntered through the dead bodies of them. They all deserved it. They should have given up long ago.   
Someone ran past him. He could smell burning flesh. He then saw that one of his fellow Death Eaters was burning. "Avada Kedavra," He said quietly putting his friend out of their misery. He lifted the hood. Goyles features were contorted into a picture of absolute pain.  
He yelled in anguish. He had never thought to call Goyle, or Crabbe for that matter, real friends but they were all he had and now he was dead.  
Potter would pay for this. He looked angrily ahead. Potter would die. Not at his hands. No he had no reason to dirty his hands on the pitiful Potter. Voldemort would do it for him.  
He followed the path Potter had taken. Holding his wand ahead of him. Watching everystep to make sure that no-one was near him.  
He saw their Command Tent in front of him. He grabbed his wand and walked in slowly.  
Potter was in a corner leaning over Virginia. He lifted a cup to her lips. Ginny's eyes lighted up fearfully when she saw Draco in the door.  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly.  
Ginny looked at Harry. "D....Dra....Draco.." she stuttered not bothering to conceal her fear.  
Harry jumped up and turned around, facing Draco. "Leave her out of this, Malfoy."  
Draco laughed. "Don't worry, Potter. I won't kill her. I can think of other things she is useful for," Draco smiled maliciousely.  
Ginny's hand went searching along the floor looking for her wand.  
Draco looked at her and smiled. "Watch this, Weasley," he said as he aimed his wand at Potter, "Crucio."  
Harry face contorted in pain, "Gin-get-out," he muttered.  
Draco smirked. "You know as well as me, Potter, that I won't let that happen." He turned his wand on Ginny and laughed maliciousely, "Imperio."  
Ginny stoped moving but her eyes darted to Harry. The pain and fear in them was obvious.  
Harry stood up again. He raised his wand.  
Before he could utter a word Draco was on him again, "Crucio."  
Harry screamed and then collapsed to the ground. He slowly stood up and staggered.  
Ginny's eyes darted around the room. No doubt hoping for salvation.  
"Crucio."  
Harry screamed. He crumpled to the ground. "Ginny, I love you," He muttered with his remaining strength.  
"Imperio."  
Harry was immobile like Ginny.  
Ginny looked at Draco, her eyes were pleading.   
Draco laughed. "What's wrong little Weasley? Afraid you might die? Or more worried that Perfect Potter here won't be able to save you?"  
Ginny's eyes darted to Harry and the love in them was obvious even to one as cold hearted as Draco.  
"Crucio."  
Ginny eyes were the only thing that could show her pain.  
Harry looked at Draco with pure hatred in his eyes.  
Draco laughed. "So, Potter, I quess I win?"  
He raised his wand, with but a single word he sealed their fates, "Morsordre." The Dark Mark erupted from the end of his wand. Suddenly they were over run by Death Eaters and the War was over.  
Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy apparated into the room.  
Lucius face exploded with fatherly pride, "Draco you have both of them? By yourself? My boy you have come along way."  
Voldemort said nothing to Draco as he walked up to Ginny. "My love you shall be my wife, the bearer of my children," he said ignoring the fact she was under the Imperious Curse.  
Ginny's eyes darted around the room again before settling on Voldemort.  
"Don't expect any help anyone, my love. The War is over. We have won. Dumbledor is dead. I killed him myself not even a few minutes ago. He screamed like a girl when I put the Curitus Curse on him. Revenge for all those detentions he made me get in school. It is over now my love, my true heart. Come with me."  
Ginny's eyes were glazed over with fear. She struggled against the Imperius Curse.  
Draco smiled but said nothing. Seeing Ginny Weasley and Perfect Potter suffer was enough for him.  
Lucius stood next to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Voldemort turned to Harry. "Well, boy, looks like I can get revenge for all those years of pain you caused me. Watch this, my love."  
Ginny and Harry's eyes meet for an instant and for them time stood still. The love that passed between the angered Voldemort.  
"Virginia, dear, watch." he turned to Harry. Harry's eyes were rebelious even to the end. "Avada Kedavra."  
Harry's back arched and he screamed, some how breaking free of the Imperious Curse.  
Draco turned and walked out of the tent. Glad that Potter was finally out of his way.  
Voldemort turned to Ginny, "Come my love it is time to meet 'the end'." 


	2. Virginia's End

DISCLAIMER- Hey I have like $10 on me so if u wanna sue there really isn't much point in it. But on the same point I now formally admit I don't own any of the characters!  
  
Author- Ditzy Spacecadets  
  
E-mail- crankylanky@yahoo.com.au  
  
Characters- Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Voldemort and Ron.  
  
Summary-The Final Battle between Voldemort and the Wizarding World. Told as a First Person Point of View through the eyes of Virginia Weasley.  
  
A/N- As always a must say a special thanx to my greatly appreciated beta, Meghan. Thanx Bud!  
  
VIRGINIA'S END-  
  
I looked at the plans Dumbledore held in his hand without Interest. I'd already seen how the day would end. Seen it so clearly that I, amongst others, knew that it could not be changed, that this was the way it had to be.  
I'd talked to Dumbledore the night before. I'd asked him and begged him and pleaded with him that he would make Harry stay here, away from the fighting. I understand now that Harry can't stay away forever, and when he fights he will die and they'll win. I wish my fate was as simple as his. I wish.... but what is the point in wishing. I must accept what is to come.  
My lack of sleep from the night before catches up with me. I rest my head on Harry's shoulder. I save up all my memories of Harry because soon that is all I will have. His hood is pulled down over his face, though I know what'll he look like. He'll be looking down at me and looking worried.  
My eyes meet with Dumbledore's, and in his I see aceptance of what is to come, of death. He understood to well what I had told him the night before. He had prepared himself to meet doom and laugh in its face, I only wish I can find the same courage.  
Harry tries to unclench my crossed arms. I smile and I close my eyes and let Dumbledore's words drift over me. I don't need to listen. I know what I must do and how it will all end. I nod my head in the appropriate place and pretend to pay attention.   
My eyes and attention wonder. I look around the room and see Hermione and Ron holding each other. They are both shivering slightly. I wish they could keep that, the whole being together thing. I remember Hermione saying she wanted to have kids oneday when we were still at Hogwarts. If I believed I could change this destiny I would pray more than I ever have before. I hoped that I was wrong, that they would keep this.  
Dumbledore finishes talking. "Be prepared to lose loved ones and Virginia if you see Voldemort... Run." I whimper slightly and clutch at Harry's shirt. Again he tells me that to run if I see Voldemort. I can see in his eyes he knows this won't change a thing. I know it too.   
I doubt he knows that I know as much as I do. I am aware that by the end of the day the Death Eaters will win, Harry will be dead and I will be the Dark Lords wife. He doesn't know that I know the last two bits although I think he suspects.  
He stands up to leave. His last pitying glance is not to Ron and Hermione, the pair that are still shaking in fear, unwilling to accept fate, but to Harry and I. He leaves the tent slowly. His old age is catching up to him. Harry doesn't notice. He's still the same Dumbledore to Harry.  
Harry stands and pulls me to my feet. We walk outside. I can't stand being strong anymore. I lean heavily on him. Hoping that, just for once, someone else will be strong for me.  
Harry looks down at me. I can see the fear and worry in his eyes. He can't think of what to say. Eventually it comes out. "Gin, are you okay?"  
I look at him and fight back the tears. I want to tell him that this is our last day. I want to tell him of what is to come but I musn't. It must unfold as it wills. "No, not really. I can't believe it's come to this. I'm 19 and I probably won't survive the day," is all that I can think to say.  
He looks down at me. His eyes are so full of worry.  
I lose the fight with the tears and cry into his cloak.  
Harry's hand comes up and slowly strokes my hair. He always did this when I cried. Always.  
I sniff a final time. I can't do this. Not today. Not to Harry. "Harry, I think I'll go say bye to some people," I say quietly. I don't think there is anyone left to say bye to though.  
Harry nods and I turn and leave. I needed to get out. I walk slowly to Seamus's grave. I sit down slowly. One year ago he had been with us. Six months ago he'd been with us. Two weeks ago he'd been with us. I shake my head. I feel my eyes burning with unshed tears. I let them flow now when no-one can see them. This would be Harry soon.   
I sit there silently. Not thinking. Not worrying for a while. I don't know how long I sit. Suddenly I need to see Harry.  
I turn back to the general direction I came from. Harry isn't where I left him. He's probably in the tent.  
I walk in slowly. Apprehensive of what I will find.   
Ron and Harry are all standing there with their backs to me. Hermione is sitting but I think I'm just behind her periphreal vision.   
I can't stand watching anymore. I walk up to Harry and wrap my arms around his waist.   
He looks goes rigid for an instant before he puts his arms around my shoulders. He looks down at me and I can see he is frightened. "Gin, where were you? I was so worried."  
I lean against his chest. I think Hermione and Ron went off to find some private time for themselves. I look up at Harry and smile. The fear and worry I see in his eyes is not for himself but for me. For about the twelth time that day I find myself fighting tears. I can feel a single tear escape.   
He doesn't even know that he won't be here by the end of the day. He doesn't even think to worry and be fearful for himself.  
He rubs his hand across my cheek. Wiping away the tear. "Come on, Ginny, don't cry." His voice is just as emotion filled as mine.  
I shake away the tears. I look up at him. His green eyes are so sincere, so innocent. I can't lie. "It's just that... Harry stay here. Voldemort wants you dead. Stay here please... You'll be safer,"   
"Shh, Gin. It'll all be okay. I survived last time didn't I?" he said jokingly.  
This does it. I can't hold back the tears. I cry into his sweater. I know that I am most likely embarressing him.  
"Ginny, please stop crying it'll all be okay. Stop crying, please. It's going to start soon and I want you to be safe."  
I wipe my eyes. I have to do this, for Harry. I try to smile.  
For an instant he tightens his grip on my shoulders. I can feel his love in that grip. I can also sense that he is nervous about something.  
I can see that something important is going to happen. Harry hadn't been nervous since the first time he asked me out.  
"Ginny, I was going to ask you this after, but, things might change today so," he paused as he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket, "Virginia Bernadette Weasley will you marry me if we survive?"   
I can't believe he finally asked! I smile. Finally a reason to smile. "Of course, Harry. I love you. You know that don't you?"  
"Of course I do. And Ginny," he paused. He couldn't find the word. He's still nervous.  
I looked at Harry questionly, searching his eyes, "What Harry?" I'm not sure if I want to hear what's coming.  
"I love you too," He said so quietly that only I could hear before he leaned forward to kiss me. He pulled me closer and we stopped only to breathe.  
Someone coughed a while later. We stopped kissing and turned to see who was watching us.  
Hermione eyes went to my hand. I guess the gleam on my finger caught her eyes. "So you too finally made it formal. It's about time too," Hermione said trying to make light instead of thinking of there awaiting deaths.  
"Hey, Gin, you should really appreciate the ring. Harry dragged me and Herm through hundreds of jewelery stores before he found 'the one'," Ron said laughing.  
I smile at Ron and Hermione. "We better get ready if we want to survive today," I said keeping my voice devoid of emotion.  
Harry swepted me off my feet and carried me towards the Command Tent. I heard a War Horn blow not far away and leaned forward to kiss Harry for the final time.  
Harry grabbed me by the hand and dragged me towards our brooms. I feel as if I'm going to have to giggle.   
My firebolt 4000 is gleaming in the sun. My family would never have been able to afford it.  
A get on it slowly. For an instant I wonder what the point in all this is. Why am I bothering if the end is going to be the same? But then Harry smiles and I remember why.  
We launch up into the air. I try to get as high as I can above the fighting.  
It's horrible. Death Eaters and Wizards are falling to their feet. Green light is flashing every where. I see one of ours burning to death.   
"Vatal," I mutter and he finds himself wet but alive. He smiles at me and gives me a quick wave of his wand. Suddenly he is hit with a green light and he crumples to the ground. I know my face is wet with tears.  
Something silvery catches my eyes. I look up to see Draco Malfoy flying lazily around the sky. He smiles at me. I'm sure he knows who I am.   
He smirks, "Crucio."  
The pain is beyond screaming. I cannot put the pain into words. Rational thought ceases to exist. My entire body rebels begging for salvation. I would do anything to make it stop! My entire body tenses then relaxes.  
It stops.  
I can feel myself falling. I think I've fallen off my broom. My hood falls back. So this is how it's going to end.  
Draco's face is masked by fear for an instant. He turns and he dives after me.  
He pulls up suddenly and I land in Harry's arms. I am safe for the moment.  
Harry slowly lands. Careful not to hurt me. He is always careful not to hurt me.  
He drops his broom and carries me in his arms like a child. I know that it will all end soon. For him at least.   
He looks down at me and smiles. He can't see it, can't see how its all going to end.  
He kicks open a tent flap and places me gently down on the ground. He stands up for a second and looks around the tent.  
I fight off a giggle. We were in our tent. I didn'y want it to happen here.  
Harry comes back over to me. He has a canteen in his hand. He tries to get me to drink it.  
I can't. I won't.  
"I love you, Harry," I say before it is to late.  
He looks down at me and smiles. "Yes, Virginia, I know that and I love you too, Ginny."  
I close my eyes and for that instant I can see it. A better future. A differnt one.  
I look at Harry and smile.  
"Gin? Ginny? Are you okay?" he asks. He looks very tired.  
I smile. I can stop this. Stop the death and the evil. "Harry, where's my wand?"  
Harry starts emptying out his pockets trying to find it. He pulls it out of his sweater pocket. I can't help but smile. Even at a time like this he kept it near his heart for me.  
I try to sit up. Harry has to help me.  
I spin my wand playfully around in my fingers. "Please run, Harry," i say quietly.  
"What, Gin?" Harry asks in confusion.  
"Harry run now. You can saze the Wizards," I couldn't say save me. It wasn't true. He couldn't really save them either but I wanted to be alone to do what needs to be done.  
Harry shakes his head angrily. "I am not leaving you by yourself to face him."  
I fight back a sarcastic smile. I won't be with him, or any other, is more to the point. "Harry, run now!"  
"I am not going to leave you behind, Gin."  
I should be very angry at him but I'm not. I had really hoped he would leave but I could still do it with him here.  
I turned my wand on myself, "Avada ked..."  
Harry knocks my wand out of my hand. "Do not even think about it, Gin. There is always hope."  
The moment is passed. Hope is obselete, no more. I can sense him coming. It's intoxicating. I can feel him bloking all my senses. Making me useless.  
He's at the door. I'm fearful.   
"D....Dra....Draco.." I stutter.  
Harry looks me in the eyes and see's the fear there. I think he senses it is time too. He turns his wand towards the door.  
Draco stands there. "leave her out of this, Malfoy.  
Draco laughed. "Don't worry, Potter. I won't kill her. I can think of other things she is useful for," Draco smiled maliciousely.  
I reach along the floor trying to find my wand. I can't work out where Harry knocked it to.  
"Watch this, Weasley," he said as he aimed his wand at Harry, "Crucio."  
Harry looks at me. His face is contorted in pain. I can feel it. "Gin-get-out," he muttered.  
Draco's eyes light up like some satanic demon. "You know as well as me, Potter, that I won't let that happen." He turns his wand on me and laughs maliciousley, "Imperio."  
I can't move. I can't stop him. I can't help, Harry. I can feel pain but at the same time I can't. I look at Harry.  
Harry stood up. He raises his wand again.   
He mutters something but before he can finish Draco is on him again, "Crucio."  
Harry screams. The scream of a Banshee. The scream of a Vampyre as you drive a stake through its heart. Harry collapses to the ground.   
I wish I could scream out, tell him to run.  
Harry stands up and turns to Draco. He staggers.  
"Crucio."  
I scream out with my mind, "HARRY!!!!!"   
Harry crumples to the ground. He looks at me. "I love you, Ginny," he said weakly.  
"Imperio."  
Harry is immobile like me.  
I like at Draco pleading with him to let Harry go free.  
Draco looks at me and smiles. "What's wrong little Weasley? Afraid you might die? Or more worried that Perfect Potter here won't be able to save you?"  
My eyes dart to Harry. I put all my love. Everything I have goes to Harry in that instant.  
Draco can see it. I can feel his anger seething into my back.  
"Crucio."  
The pain is more than pain. I would scream and never stop if I could. Not even Draco deserves this. I wish I was dead. I wish it would stop. Every part of my feels assulted. I can't do anything. Every part of my body screams for Salvation. It stops.  
Draco smirks at Harry, "So, Potter, I quess I win?"  
He looks at me and smirks, "Morsmorde."  
I close my eyes. It's over. He comes.  
Lucius goes over to Draco and fawns over him but he does no such thing. He comes straight to me.   
I look around the room. Please someone come and save Harry. Harry shouldn't die like this.  
He says things. I don't listen. I look at Harry. i put everything I have and ever will have in to that look. Harry see's that. Harry's look is one of love and pity. Harry knows my fate. I can hid it from him no longer.  
He turns to Harry. "Avada Kedavra."  
Harry screams. He breaks free of the Imperio Curse and for an instant he writhes in pain.  
I cry a single tear.  
He turns to me. What he says is unimportant.  
I know it is time for me to meet THE END.  
  
Tabitha Werder-Bigham 


End file.
